Xemnas Hates Yaoi Talk Show
by Flamerkiller
Summary: Xemnas wants to know how the Kingdom Hearts guys feel about Yaoi. Boy is he in for a big surprise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. (Unfortuantely)**

**Author Note: I am a supporter of yaoi and I just did this Fanfic cause I thought it would be funny. XD This story is sorta like my Naruto fic. I thought I'd do it with the Kingdom Hearts guys to see what would happen. **

**Mansex Hates Yaoi- Talk Show**

**Welcome back to the only show that finds out what's wrong with Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions containing Yaoi. **

With your host, Mansex! 

--------------------------------------------------  
**Xemnas- **THE NAME IS XEMNAS!!! DAMMIT!!! GET IT RIGHT!!! (Whispered from backstage: "You're on the air") I am? Uh… I mean… (Clears throat) Today, we have Saix with us to talk about Yaoi in Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions. So, Saix, what do you think about people writing Fanfictions containing Yaoi?

**Saix- **Well, I think Fanfictions containing Yaoi that are based on Kingdom Hearts are horrid, for the most part. The plots completely diss their character and personality! I believe they're quite inappropriate.

**Xemnas-** ...And?

**Saix-** And, what? Was I supposed to say something else?

**Xemnas-**Yeah! Now aren't you supposed to say 'And I totally disaprove.'?

**Saix-** Um, but don't I have to disaprove to say, 'And I totally disaprove.'?

**Xemnas-** Are you saying you APROVE of these fanfictions?!

**Saix-** Well, they do make me gay...and we're usually a couple. It's not really all that different from the truth, so YES! I totally approve!

**Xemnas-** Are you saying you ARE gay? And if so then...oh damn...

**Saix-** Yes and I like you, a LOT.

**Xemnas- **...

**Saix-** You're looking hot today... (Pounce)

**Xemnas-** Eep! Get OFF of meeeee!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep----**

**We are sorry, but the show has been delayed on a count of a VERY Horny Saix.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Xemnas-** And we are back. Heh...Today we're here with Demyx to discuss Zemyx Fanfictions. So, Demyx, how do you feel about people writing Zemyx Fanfictions?

**Demyx-** Well, uh, I think- WAIT! Did you just say ZE-myx?! I'm paired with Zexion?! Oh. My. Gawd! No. Way! Dreams do come true!

**Xemnas-** CUUUUUT!

**------------------------------------------**

**Xemnas-** Today's guest is none other than Xaldin! Sooooo, Xaldy, how do YOU feel about Yaoi related Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions?

**Xaldin-** So troublesome...

**Xemnas-** What part do you think is so troublesome?

**Xaldin-** Oh! Xigbar was HORRIBLE in bed last night! I usually can't walk then next day! Although, he was kinda drunk…

**Xemnas-**...Dammit! CUT!

**-----------------------------------------**

**Xemnas-** Today Sora's here to talk. So, Sora, How do Xem/Sora Fanfictions affect you?

**Sora-** Hate 'em.

**Xemnas-** Why?

**Sora-** Because! Riku's the ONLY one for me! So back off!

**Xemnas-** ...Fuck! CUUUT!  
**  
----------------------------------------**

**Xemnas-** So, Marluxia! Surely YOU disapprove with Yaoi pairings in Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions!

**Marluxia-** Damn right I do!

**Xemnas-** Good. Why?

**Marluxia-** Oh, because they should be Yaoi THREESOMES! Like SaiXemMarl! (Pounce)

**Xemnas- **DAMMIT! Not again!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep----**

**We are sorry, but the show has been delayed again, but this time because of a VERY Horny Marluxia.**

**----------------------------------------  
**  
**Xemnas-** Well, today's guest is Roxas, who should be joining us soon.

**Roxas-** (Off in distance) Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

**Xemnas-** Oh, that's him, sounds like he's mad at something... Roxas?

**Roxas-** (Still in distance) Fuck!

**Xemnas-**...?

**Roxas-** Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, HARDER!!!

**Xemnas-**...!!!!!!!! FUCK! CUUUT!

**Roxas-** (Still off in distance) Yeah! Tell Axel that!

**Xemnas-** I said CUT!

**Saix-** Xemnas!

**Xemnas-** Fuck...again...

**Saix-** You read my mind!!

**----Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep---- **

We are sorry, but the show has been completely canceled because the rating is now too high to show on public television. Now I must go help Mansex get away from Saix and Marluxia... . 

**Xemnas- **THE NAME IS XEMNAS!!! DAMMIT!!!

* * *

**And this concludes this episode of Mansex Hates Yaoi-Talk Show.  
Xenmas-** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU?!!!!!! THE NAME IS XEMNAS!!!!!!

**Please review or Mansex here is gonna throw another hissy fit.**

**Xemnas-** THAT'S IT!!! I GIVE UP!!!

**Saix- **Come here Xemnas! I'm make you feel all better!

**Xemnas-** OH SHIT!!!! (Runs away)

**Please review!**


End file.
